<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carter the Wasp by Chesirecat53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701032">Carter the Wasp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53'>Chesirecat53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter becomes a very different kind of wasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carter the Wasp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carter the Wasp</p><p>Premise: Carter Pewterschidt turns into an actual wasp</p><p>Note: I am not Seth McFarlane nor have any connection to his characters. The OC would be voiced by Ellie Kemper if she was on the show. The genie would be voiced by Adam Scott.</p><p>Carter Pewterschmdit was at dinner at the Griffins' house when he was introduced to Chris's new girlfriend. Her name was Lydia and she was a kind human being who also identified herself as "a liberal Catholic socialist". Carter grumbled and said, "Fox News told me the Pope was a Communist" and then she yelled back and said "no, Pope Francis is not a Communist". Chris intervened and said "she's a sweet girl" to his grandfather. After this argument continued in the most Seth way, he stepped out of the door.</p><p>After the disastrous dinner party, Chris and Lydia found a genie inside of an old VHS tape with three wishes. Chris and Lydia each got three wishes, which she agreed to. Chris's first was that "I wish that Twinkies were better for you". He now made them have more nutrients. Now Lydia decided to wish, for her first, that "Game of Thrones had had a better ending", and now Game of Thrones now had a much darker ending that made a lot more sense.</p><p>For the second round, Chris wished for something dumb and "I wish Cookie Monster was turned into a cookie, so he'd know how great cookies are". Cookie Monster was now a cookie who would engage in autocannibalism if he could physically do so." Lydia had a much better request and wished that "I wish that J.K. Rowling apologized for her problematic views and wrote a trans woman as a character in a short story". Suddenly, then, she fixed a lot of the problems with her fandom including on race, saving her legacy.</p><p>For the final round of wishes, Lydia said that "Kayne West needs to remember what he once was" and Kayne suddenly started speaking out against Drumpf, divorced Kim, and his music suddenly improved to what critics called "semi-decent"" Chris decided to make his grand wish, which was "make my grandfather even more of a Wasp, as he really likes that word". Carter Pewterschmdit was now a real wasp, and not the Protestant kind.</p><p>Carter was now no longer human, but now in the body of a female wasp. He now thought about what he could do with his new body. Carter wanted to suck the sugar out of ice cream. He then buzzed by a very feminine lesbian couple having a nice outdoor snack at a gelato shop. Carter decided to annoy them by buzzing in front of their faces. One of the women tried to swat him but he flew away. Carter's luck started to run out when a crow came by and decided to eat him. That was the end of Carter Pewterschmidt, who would receive a very bizarre funeral by his family given they obviously never found the body. All their other wishes remained in place, as Kayne West and J.K. Rowling had both started enjoying their rehabilitated reputations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>